


gladly hit the road

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: moments unforgettable [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hansol's sweet but kinda crazy, M/M, most of Seventeen is here too, set in a park for the most part, small bits of Jihan's side story as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Boo Seungkwan had better things to do, but sparing time for Hansol didn't seem like such a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as one of my Jihan fics (lead me back to you) but it isn't necessary to read it first to understand this one. It'll be a bit more fun though! It's a general alternate universe with the boys in university but it's not exactly based in a university; it'll make more sense once you finally read. I did mention how I liked this particular alternate universe a lot so there might be more apart from this Verkwan subplot. This one is almost solely Verkwan focused with just a tiny smidget of Jihan. I'll work on the other pairs some other time ≖‿≖
> 
> Still follows their Very Nice era looks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Maroon 5's Sunday Morning, again! 

Boo Seungkwan had better things to do. 

 

That was the one thought going through his mind as he stood under the blistering heat of the sun in the middle of the park, with a cart of ice cream that didn't even have one of those large umbrellas. He was absolutely tempted to just run off and find some shade, munching on all the frozen things he can; he would have done just that except he wasn't even paid enough to afford a few bars of ice cream, which made everything a lot sadder. Part of him was also almost positive most of the ice cream bars in the cart were nearly melting. Life as a working student was hard. 

 

Summer vacation was approaching, sure, but he still had a few more weeks of school and exams. 

 

Seungkwan tried to focus on how school was ending soon instead of the scorching sun, succeeding in distracting himself long enough to notice _something else._ It was one thing to see kids playing around the park, but seeing people near his age mess around made him both curious and jealous. Curious because _was that Wen Junhui and Kwon Soonyoung riding skateboards?_ Jealous because he wanted to be having fun too instead of tending an ice cream cart. At least he had entertainment. The boys from his school were loud enough to be heard from where he stood, regardless of the short distance. 

 

"C'mon, Junhui, we can _totally_ do this," Soonyoung exclaimed, pointing towards the short set of steps that led to the lower part of the park. "It's not that scary!" 

 

"Break a leg!" Kim Mingyu hollered in glee. Beside him the Chinese exchange student from last year, Minghao, was shaking his head, judging the scene before him yet also evidently too interested in what was happening to stop it. The two were in a higher batch than Seungkwan, as were the others, but all of them were pretty well known around campus. Grinning alongside them was Lee Seokmin, also their batch and... 

 

"They're landing themselves in the hospital for sure. We better call Jisoo already."

 

Hansol Vernon Chwe. More commonly known as either just Hansol or Vernon, it depends on who you talk to. The ones who have actually talked to him say he prefers Hansol. Onlookers and those who admire him for his atheletic ability generally refered to him as Vernon instead. Seungkwan wasn't sure where he was on that spectrum, since he doesn't exactly talk to him often nor did he consider himself an admirer. Hansol was the only one Seungkwan could see was from his batch among the group of boys, though, as infamous as he was for being friends with a lot of people. 

 

Okay, so maybe Seungkwan wasn't an admirer _per se_ , but it would be a lie to say Hansol wasn't worth admiring. He was easy on the eyes, that was for sure. His brown hair matched his deep brown eyes, emphasized further by his bright skin. He knew Hansol was of mixed race, but he still had a typical Asian boyish charm to him, which radiated more than his Western genes. He smiled easily and laughed even more so. Always a sight to see. They've talked once or twice—questions about class, usually, most of the time Hansol asks for what the homework was with them being seatmates that one time last year— which was fine by Seungkwan. 

 

"We can make this ever better," Junhui suddenly said,piquing Seungkwan's interest as the latter once again returned his focus to what they were up to, clearing Hansol from his mind. 

 

Minghao frowned at the words as if already anticipating what came next, "Jun, no."

 

"Trust me!" The older male said with a wide grin.

 

"That makes things _worse_."

 

Junhui went on unbothered, turning to Soonyoung instead. He gestured towards the steps before announcing, "we should _flip down_ instead of just riding it." 

 

Minghao was shaking his head again, this time with his eyes partially shielded by his hand. The rest of the boys looked more excited than ever; as long as it wasn't them getting hurt, probably. Seungkwan was a bit worried about the outcome; none of them had proper gear except for a helmet. Junhui in particular looked like he didn't even know how to ride a skateboard with how much he was struggling earlier, let alone do a flip on it. Soonyoung didn't look any better. Still, none of them argued against it (truly boys in their vibrant youth) and after a few more minutes, they seemed to be ready with their plan. 

 

"On three. _One, two, three!_ "

 

Seungkwan looked away from the scene just before Junhui and Soonyoung crashed into each other, but the loud sound was enough to give him a clue on what happened. There were also the gasps of shock from the other boys, followed by sounds of amusement that quickly turned into worry. When he finally decided to glance over again, there were two bodies lying on the ground. Their skateboards were a good distance away. That was definitely not a pretty sight. 

 

"I think I broke my leg," came Soonyoung's strained voice a few seconds later. 

 

"I think I broke my _everything_ ," came a dramatic Junhui, followed by Minghao's harsh words in rapidfire Mandarin. Seungkwan knew the universal sound of an angry lecture no matter thelanguage. He was certain Junhui was getting a rather stern scolding from the younger boy. Soon after, Minghao hit his arm, eliciting a cry of pain from Junhui and Minghao’s features shifted to annoyed worry once more.

 

"That," Mingyu began to say, his look of worry turning into a wide grin, "was _epic_. I wanna go next!" 

 

Seungkwan nearly rolled his eyes. Of course, they would want to go again. It's not at all thrilling unless they were all in the hospital, right? Surprisingly, he saw Hansol wagging a finger at Mingyu's offer. 

 

"No no no," the boy said, shaking his head. "We musn't anger our good older friend Jisoo. You know we're calling him instead of their parents, right? Do you want him to look after _all_ of us?"

 

"Point made," Mingyu said dejectedly. 

 

"Lemme just head over there and call so he doesn't hear Junhui's groans of pain just yet. Seokmin, call for the hospital, okay?"

 

Wow, Seungkwan mused, what a caring friend. He was about to dwell on his thoughts further until he realized that by _over there_ , Hansol meant _right where he was_. The other boy began walking over to where the ice cream cart was situated,phone pressed to his ear. It was too late for Seungkwan to look away and pretend he didn't see anything, or ignore that Hansol was walking over. They had already made eye contact as soon as Hansol reached his vicinity. Seungkwan wasn't sure whether he was supposed to smile, wave, or do nothing. 

 

Thankfully, Hansol does it for him, smiling and waving as he walked closer to the cart. 

 

"Hey, Seungkwan! Selling ice cream?"

 

Seungkwan nodded, smiling a bit himself, "yeah." 

 

"That's cool— wait, hold on a sec. Hey, Josh?"

 

Seungkwan didn't mean to listen in, but Hansol was standing right there, so it wasn't entirely his fault. The latter was speaking in what seemed like a mix of English and Korean, explaining what just happened and also laughing every now and then. Seungkwan could understand a few snippets here and there better than he thought he would, catching on to how Hansol was telling Jisoo to go to the hospital for them. He added a bit at the end that sounded like outright begging, but there was a cheeky grin on his face that made it look like something he did often. 

 

"Nice, see you then."

 

Seungkwan looked away when Hansol hung up, not wanting to make it obvious that he was actually paying attention to him a bit more than he should. He glanced back when Hansol turned towards him again. 

 

"So, what flavors do you have?" He asked, pointing to the cart's freezer. 

 

"Shouldn't you be tending to your injured friends?" Seungkwan answered instead, before realizing it sounded a bit like he was shooing him away. 

 

"They look like they need it," he added quickly. 

 

Hansol grinned, oblivious, ”happens all the time. Right now, I think I need an ice cream bar instead."

 

Seungkwan shrugged, who was he to turn down a customer? Plus selling more gives him a bonus. He was just about to open the freezer up, maybe throw in a suggestion that Hansol should buy ice cream for his friends or get them to buy as well, when Hansol's next words made him freeze on the spot, probably more frozen than the popsicles he was about to reach for. 

 

"I also think I need your phone number." 

 

" _What?_ " Seungkwan half-asked and half-exclaimed. 

 

Hansol's eyes widened, a flush of red creeping up his pale cheeks, ”I— I mean— Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, it sounded smoother in my head, probably came out a bit lamely—“

 

“Just a little,” Seungkwan admitted, trying to cover up the rapid beating of his heart by playing it cool. That had to be an accident anyway, right? There was no way Hansol just asked for his number. Definitely no way he did it in the middle of the park, under the blistering sun, with an ice cream cart between them and his friends in extreme pain by the side. It probably just a reflex action to throw in a cheesy line like that. Somehow, the though that Hansol did it often didn’t sit well with Seungkwan either.

 

Apparently, Hansol wasn’t done surprising him.

 

“I meant to say that I don’t _think_ I need your phone number,” he started. Seungkwan deflated a little and tried not to let it show. Hansol quickly followed up with a shy mumble, “I, er, actually do want it. I have for a while now.” 

 

"You're gonna have to earn it, you know," Seungkwan found himself saying, smiling teasingly at the boy before him. His heart was back at it again with the rapid beating, almost as if it was going to leap out of his chest. He wanted to laugh, to be quite honest, because things felt too unreal. Except he didn’t think laughing in Hansol’s face was a good idea. As the words left his mouth, Hansol’s nervous expression turned into one of pure joy.

 

“I accept,” Hansol said. “Are you always here on Fridays?” 

 

Seungkwan shook his head, “every other Friday and every Saturday. Except with exams coming up, I get a few weeks of break after today.”

 

“Alright. I guess I’ll either have to earn it around school or if I catch you again here, yeah?” Hansol sounded a little hopeful as he regarded Seungkwan with sincerity in his brown eyes, almost as if he didn’t want him to say no. Seungkwan suddenly didn’t trust himself to speak, so he opted to nod instead. The moment was followed by a loud ambulance siren which made both boys remember that Hansol’s friends were in pain. The latter waved good bye and jogged back to where his friends were giving him teasing looks and jabs for being away for so long, apparently having seen that he was with Seungkwan. 

 

It took Seungkwan approximately 17 seconds after Hansol left for him to come to the realization that he had just _flirted_ with Hansol Vernon Chwe, and the latter had actually _flirted back_. Well, technically, it was Hansol who flirted first if you counted the whole asking-for-his-number thing; which was actually another thing that Seungkwan panicked about because Hansol was— and there was no other explanation that Seungkwan could find— interested in him. Did he actually like Hansol back? Were they going to be a thing? What does he even have planned—

 

“Mister, I want ice cream! Are you deaf? Hello?”

Seungkwan blinked and looked down sheepishly at the small girl who looked like she had standing there for awhile now. 

 

/

 

He didn’t know what to expect, but he certainly wasn’t expecting _this_. 

 

It has been a good few weeks since Hansol had announced that he accepted Seungkwan’s challenge to earn his phone number. Seungkwan had nearly forgotten about it in the long run; they don’t see each other in school at all because of all the different exam schedules. He catches Hansol’s friends around campus though— it was hard to miss Soonyoung’s leg cast and Junhui’s blonde hair. The latter’s arm had gotten better faster than the other’s leg. 

 

Surprisingly, ever since the park incident, Hansol’s friends had taken to greeting him as well. As in, when Seungkwan left his biology exam room and came face to face with Mingyu, the tall boy gave him a grin and made small talk about how his exams went. They’ve never talked before. He doesn’t remember ever being introduced to him either, but Mingyu had called him by name. Seungkwan found it weird on all possible scales of weird. 

 

Yet he was also secretly happy because that must have meant Hansol _talked_ about him, right?

 

Frankly, Seungkwan wasn’t sure why Hansol would be talking about him in the first place. Did it start before the park incident? Was it just some time after? Maybe it was because he was there when the whole skateboard incident happened. Then again, has Mingyu always talked to him like that? Even Minghao looked like he was vaguely interested in who Seungkwan was, while Seokmin looked positively giddy whenever they passed by each other, but never really said anything. 

 

Once exams were out of the way, that meant his regular part time job as someone who constantly burned under the sun was back. His skin was just about to lose the redness it gained because of it, too, but it came with the job. Thankfully this time, he managed to find a good spot under a large tree in a different area of the park. He wondered if he should have stayed in the same spot so Hansol could find him, but his thoughts were disrupted when the grinning face of Lee Chan came into view.

 

“Hey, Seungkwan!”

 

“What do you want?” Seungkwan asked warily in greeting. Chan was his friend, sure, but the younger boy never visited him in the park. Actually, he hardly left his house in general, usually just staying in his room playing video games. 

 

“I’m here because someone asked a favour from me,” he said, opening the cart and grabbing one of the popsicles. Seungkwan quickly snatched it back, knowing Chan wasn’t likely to pay for it. Chan continued as if nothing happened, grin widening, “a certain Hansol Vernon Chwe asked for your number. I said no, being the great friend I am, and then he said you said the same thing— by the way I can’t believe you didn’t tell me— asked how he could earn it.”

 

“In my defence, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want half the school to find out,” Seungkwan deadpanned, trying to hide the giddy feeling he felt. It was nothing. Hansol seeking out even his friends for his number? Definitely not a big thing. It didn’t mean he was actually serious about Seungkwan. Except it did. The smile that eventually appeared on his face gave him away though, and Chan cringed at the sight.

 

“Ew. What a lovesick couple.”

 

Seungkwan whacked the younger boy’s shoulder, “we’re not a couple yet.”

 

Chan rolled his eyes, rubbing at the spot.

 

“You said yet,” he pointed out. “I knew you had the hots for him after that one time you dragged me to watch the basketball game with you, and we both know you don’t understand the game.”

 

“Shut it, young one,” Seungkwan said threateningly, the blush on his cheeks ruining the effect. “We were there to cheer for Wonwoo, nothing else.”

 

Chan rolled his eyes again, “sure, whatever. Just thank me later. I see a certain group of boys heading over and as entertaining as it will be, I have a much more entertaining game waiting for me.”

 

At his words, Seungkwan’s head snapped to the side just in time to see Hansol leading his group of friends, smiling brightly. Willing himself not to blush, he averted his eyes to the boys behind him instead, knowing his heart might combust if he stared at Hansol further. His friends were each holding something that ranged from typical things like chocolates, flowers, and… hold up, were those _more skateboards_?

 

“Hey, Seungkwan,” Hansol greeted upon reaching him. “I hope you’re ready to have your mind blown.”

 

Seokmin coughed from behind him, “yeah, and we should get ready to call Jisoo and the hospital again.”

 

Hansol glanced back, grin still in place, “ye’ of little faith.”

 

“We’re serious,” Soonyoung started to stay, glancing at Hansol than to Seungkwan, offering the latter a knowing look. “We’ve done crazy things, but this may take the cake. Well, I mean, Hansol could possibly do a good job— he actually knows how to ride a skateboard, not bikes though which is weird— and he’s been practicing for weeks. Minghao tried to talk him out of it, but—“

 

“But I know this will be great,” Hansol interrupted, grabbing the chocolates and flowers from Mingyu and Junhui respectively. He walked closer to Seungkwan, handing them over with a flourish, while Seungkwan was still a bit too shell-shocked to respond. He took the chocolates and flowers without a word, trying his best to bite back a smile and look calm. He was not calm at all, but that was besides the point. The rest of the guys were setting up. 

 

Hansol took one step on the skateboard— the first one in the line of _five_ that was laid out on the floor— and Seungkwan screamed.

  
“Wait!” 

 

“Wha—“ Hansol turned to face him; his foot was already on the skateboard, though, causing him to lose his balance and promptly fall off the skateboard. He hit the ground knee first before his arms were swooped up to prevent his fall further. Seokmin and Mingyu was holding him up on both sides, however… Seungkwan realized a bit too late that it was _his_ arms wrapped around Hansol’s waist. It didn’t really do anything to keep him up, but Seungkwan was there anyway. 

 

He didn’t let go until he heard a chuckle from above him. 

 

“Hey Seungkwan, does this mean I’ve succeeded?”

 

It was then that Seungkwan went on a long rant about how dangerous whatever Hansol was planning was, especially considering what his friends had done (“Hey!” Junhui complained, only to be hit on the head by Minghao; the latter probably understood the universal sound of an angry lecture as well) and what could have happened to him. He ended by repeatedly saying something along the lines of _yes, you crazy boy, you can have my number, my heart, just don’t do something so stupid—_

 

Hansol’s grinning face eventually distracted him from his speech. 

 

“Wonderful,” he said, standing up properly now. He fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to Seungkwan. “Nearly falling was almost worth it.”

 

Seungkwan took the phone, blushing when he finally realized the situation that just happened. As he was typing his number in, Soonyoung had poked Hansol’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, see, your knee is kinda bleeding. Junhui panicked and called Jisoo to head to the hospital. You should still get it checked.”

 

Hansol shrugged, “alright, my job here is done anyway. Maybe I can get that intern to treat me so Jisoo will see him. How does that sound?”

 

Seungkwan handed his phone back before the others could reply, nose scrunching in annoyance.

 

“Don’t come back until you’re treated properly,” said Seungkwan in his most menacing voice, but he knew there was still that layer of care. “But you better come back.”

 

The smirk of assurance Hansol gave in return sent his heart fluttering some more. 

 

/

 

 

Boo Seungkwan had better things to do, but he figured he can make time for his boyfriend Hansol. Only if he asked nicely though, and if he promised not to do anything stupid, which was rare. Thankfully today was one of those days where he chose to do something relatively normal, like visit a music store where his friends work. Hit Song records shop sounded so familiar, but Seungkwan couldn’t quite place a finger as to why it does.

 

It wasn’t until he was greeted by blonde hair even brighter than Junhui’s and his body was taken to a hug that he remembered.

 

“Seungcheol, I didn’t miss you at all when you graduated,” Seungkwan quipped once he was finally released from the hug. The older boy just offered a grin in response, patting his back not-so-gently. He had been a good friend before he graduated, despite how he didn’t seem to know how to control his strength. Seungkwan vaguely remembered the days where Seungcheol would whine about how much he found Lee Jihoon cute.

 

“Quit bothering Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol.”

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Jihoon emerged from the back of the store, still in his usual large sweater (or maybe it was just because all sweaters were large on him? Seungkwan never dared ask.) He had taken one glance at Jisoo, deemed things alright, before he set his eyes on Hansol and Seungkwan’s intertwined hands. He stared for what seemed like a bit too long, then released a loud, overly dramatic sigh.

 

“I don’t believe it,” Jihoon began to mutter, turning his head towards Jisoo, whom Seungkwan has met a few times before. “You drop by one day and suddenly the whole world seems to be connected. First Seungcheol too, then Jeonghan, then the rest of your rascal crew, and finally you’ve come full circle with Seungkwan. Plus, he’s Hansol’s boyfriend? When did this happen? This is so _preposterous_.”

 

“See, Jihoonie, who even uses big words like that?” Seungcheol said, smiling fondly. Seungkwan noted that the way he looked at Jihoon hasn’t changed, which was cute. Kinda gross since Seungkwan had been there from the beginning of their relationship. For a split second, he wondered if that was how he and Hansol regarded each other too. Would it last? Hopefully, maybe. 

 

Jihoon scowled his way, “I’ll be okay with it as long as each of your friends buy one album per week. Keep this store going.”

 

He finally focused on Seungkwan, “nice seeing you again, though. Been a while.” 

 

Hansol had been staring back and forth between the two of them with a mix of both confusion and amusement at what was happening. Finally, he looked back at Seungkwan.

 

“You owe me a story.”

 

Seungkwan smiled, “let’s save that for some other time.”

**Author's Note:**

> More from this universe for sure (・∀・ )
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
